Reggie
Reggie is the main protagonist of Free Birds. He was voiced by Owen Wilson, who also voiced Lightning McQueen. Role Reggie is Jenny's boyfriend. Reggie is seen as a outcast by the other turkeys during his time on the farm and he has always been afraid of thanksgiving because turkey's has always been on the menu but one day everything changes when he is pardoned by the president of the United States and Reggie has no idea what the pardoned turkey means but he figures this out on his way to camp David by helicopter and during his time at camp David he orders and eats lots of pizza and he watches TV. Reggie was having a good time until one night he is kidnapped by a turkey named Jake who says to him that he has been recruited for a top secret mission, but Reggie tries to run back to the house the president and his daughter was living, but is stopped by Jake who takes Reggie to a secret base and despite Reggie's attempts to trick him into taking him back to camp David Jake takes Reggie into a time machine named Steve who at Jakes request takes Jake and Reggie to the first thanksgiving in 1621 when they get there Reggie faints in shock and falls out of Steve and when Steve shuts down to recharge his power reserves Reggie is forced to go with Jake and after Jake tells him that they are alone Reggie disagrees by saying "This is a bad idea this is a really wild forest is full of blood thirsty monsters". Reggie then tells Jake that if anything happens to him is on his head, but Jake says they are perfectly save then the tree which Jake is leaning on is shot and Reggie and Jake look through the gap and see three dogs coming after them. T hen Reggie and Jake start to run while they were running for their lives they see Myles Standish for a split second, but they keep on running and after Standish takes a shot at them which misses, both Reggie and Jake are separated from one another and when Reggie is surrounded by three dogs he starts to admit he is going to be killed, but Standish's gun is swerved out of Reggie's way by a acorn and when Standish turns his head back to see Reggie, Reggie is gone. Reggie meanwhile who is still shaken about being nearly shot at opens his eyes and sees right in front of him a beautiful female turkey who looks at him and when Reggie says hi to the female turkey it replies back by saying hello and when Reggie asks the female if is a dream, but the female turkey shuts his mouth and kindly tells him to be quiet and after Reggie and Jake have been cut free, the turkeys including Jake and Reggie start to run and Reggie is barely keeping up with the rest of the group until he accidentally looks from the branch he was standing on and nearly falls, but the female turkey keeps him on the branch and tells him that they should catch up with the others and Reggie still tries to impress the female turkey by leaning on a vine. But, the vine he was leaning on gives way he falls down with it but is managed to drop on to another branch, but after Reggie gets up the female turkey bangs into him and they get off the tree and Reggie and the female turkey start to introduced themselves to each other with the female turkey revealing it self to be Jenny and when Jenny turns to talk to Reggie face to face, Reggie straight away see that Jenny's left eye has dropped down and when Jenny asks him is anything ok Reggie replies by saying "I don't know is it" and when Jenny tells him that she fell out of a nest when she was a Baby that's when Reggie then starts to say "oh so that's why your eye is" but is interrupted by Jenny who playing pretends to be angry when he mentions her eye and that's when Reggie starts to get worried but Jenny reveals that she was just kidding and tells him that when every she gets nervous or shy her eye would drop down and after Jenny blows her nose to get her eye back in the right place they are heading back to the turkey's home but are stopped when Jake and Ranger who is Jenny's older brother get into a fight. Reggie is amazed by how Jenny stopped the fight between Jake and Ranger, Jenny kindly gives him a nudge in the shoulder and tells him is all about confidence and during the course of the film Reggie and Jenny fall in love and in the end they kiss. When Jake comes back both Reggie and Jenny look shocked about Jake coming back one second after he had left and when Jake informs them both about the turducken both Reggie and Jenny exchange looks and then they both look back at Jake who is holding a chicken in one hand and a duck in the other. Category:Characters Category:Free Birds characters Category:Males Category:Animals Category:Birds Category:Turkeys Category:Heroes Category:Geniuses Category:Cowards Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:20th Century Fox characters Category:Protagonist